Hifumi Yamada
Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi ) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Fat Fuck (超高校級の「同人作家」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Dōjin Sakka"). He was a famous fatass who was able to sell ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival in his school. He also claimed to favor 2D girls in comparison of 3D ones, though his attitude around them proved otherwise. He was killed by Celes, who, in turn, manipulated him into murdering Ishimaru in Chapter 3. Appearance Yamada is a REALLY FAT boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge. He also wears glasses. He is dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which has a blue arrow at the tip pointing upwards. Yamada wears a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack. He wears black trousers and white trainers. Personality Yamada comes across as creepy and perverted, possibly due to his tendency to make an innuendo over some things that other students said; a trait that creeps Kuwata out. He also has a habit of putting anime references in his speech. In his Free Time sequence, it is shown that he is very passionate about Buko, a female lead in his favorite anime series, Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess. He has a particular dislike toward people who supposedly don’t understand the true meaning of doujin, even going as far to claim that they’re ruining everything. His dream is to ‘save’ other people by making a doujin that will inspire them to create their own. His favorite drink is Cola. History Pre-Despair Incident Before Mankind's Most Despairaging and Malevolent Malefaction , and before his own introduction to anime and doushinji, Yamada was heavily involved in his middle school's student council, similar to Ishimaru. High School Life of Mutual Killing During the first investigation, Yamada was revealed to be the janitor, with the key to the garbage room. He was asked by Naegi to open the shutters so the two could investigate and discover a bloody shirt piece (Leon's) and a shattered crystal ball that was used to turn on the incinerator through the shutters. Yamada later developed a crush on the artificial intelligence created by Fujisaki - Alter Ego. This one-sided relationship annoyed Ishimaru and as a result the two clashed frequently. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celes, who stole Alter Ego and convinced Yamada that it was Ishimaru who stole it. Celes enlisted Yamada as her accomplice (who thought that Celes was his), by telling him that Ishimaru took Alter Ego and was planning to kill Yamada. The two frame Hagakure by putting him in the Justice Robo suit, and make it look like the robot was responsible for both Yamada's and Ishimaru's "deaths" - when in fact Yamada was only pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. After bringing himself and Ishimaru's body to the Art Storage Room, Celes finishes the plan and kills him. After the Class Trial, Celes states that Yamada never suspected that he would be the next victim to be murdered, and thought that Celes would kill someone else instead. Execution (from official Visual Fanbook) '''Watch Out, Booko! Great Monster Invasion' - A gigantic Booko comes flying to a place where an enormous Monobear is rioting at. Both start fighting. Yamada, who is stuck between them is being hit from both sides. At the end, he dies when being hit by ‘certain kill’ beams from both simultaneously. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Makoto Naegi Yamada seems to be friends with Naegi, often attempting to educate him on doushinji. Celestia Ludenberg Early on, she intimidated him, but he succumbed to her charm, essentially becoming her pawn. Quotes *“My name is Hifumi Yamada. 'The man who is the beginning and the end.' You can call me either way, I don’t mind.” *“I once sold ten thousand copies of my work at a culture festival.” *“I’m just like Van Gogh-- a genius unappreciated in his lifetime.” *“I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works…” *"That's right, I probably have not even been born yet! These are the memories of an unborn fetus...!" *"Aaa...! T...that... makes total sense!!" *"I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku." *"What was that?! This isn't even my true form! I still have three transformations left in me!" *"Listen to me! Outward appearances are meaningless! What you see before your eyes is nothing but the skin that wraps my true self! My meaning and worth can be judged only by the contents of my work!" *"W...what are you talking about?! My love is limited to two-dimensional girls!!" Trivia *Yamada considers Genocider Syo to merely be a 'tsundere'. *The kanji for his first name, Hifumi (一二三), mean the numbers one, two and three. References Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased